Shock
by thoth-moon
Summary: Sakyo after hours at the pet store, invoking Tesla and Frankenstein, influenced by a segment of 1,001 Way to Die.  Happy Halloween.


**A/N: **Last time I did a Halloween fic the star was Ani Toguro in "21 Appendages", so I thought I'd do one shifting focus to his back-up man in that fic, Mr. Sakyo. I got the idea for this fic from watching a marathon a year or two back of a show called _1,001 Ways to Die _(a spiritual brother to _Tales From the Crypt_ in my opinion, both in content and cheesiness); a segment in one of the episodes instantly and has always made me think of Sakyo.

We might also blame Sekah in part for this fic, for her relentless efforts to boost the gambling man's appearance in fandom. So here you go, Miss Sekah: cards on the table.

**WARNING: **Without giving away too much, this fic has sexual content and it's Sakyo-centric. Don't flail at what you find or Turn Back Now.

* * *

Shock  
29 October 2010

The manager considered young Sakyo his best employee. Only in high school, he kept at task better than any other worker, and always volunteered overtime. By now the kid was his regular closer. At times it was as though he were paying Sakyo to run and think everything for him.

And for his part, Sakyo was fine thinking everything for him. It greatly reduced the odds that the manager would think anything about _him_.

It was always late by the time Sakyo had closed everything, up front. It was still later by the time Sakyo arrived home, after cleaning up the back.

Math was one of Sakyo's strong points in school. Recently he'd found his luck in taking his perfection at calculating probability to the illegal tables in the back of the shadier Roppongi clubs. He'd used the profit from his latest win to buy a science kit, another of his strong points. He liked to read about Tesla (1), the madman with the earthquake machine and the atomic death ray. Sakyo used to think of the Serb when he'd dissect appliances, or form spare parts into new, working machines; that was back in elementary school, before his practices degenerated from the artificial to the biological, though his interests remained consistent.

_Nine seconds_.

Clinically he stowed away his latest experiment in a garbage bag, deposited it by the door. Larger animals lived less time, even with their hearts still beating inside.

However, tonight Sakyo was less interested in his ongoing project, and more so in a new demonstration. His inner Frankenstein had jolted awake to a new consciousness earlier in the week, stimulated by a small how-to article found in the back of a magazine he'd come across recently, a new favorite.

He made a last, integral slit, then wiped his hands clean and started on the wiring.

Preparation, successful.

Sakyo took a moment to admire the display on the counter, then folded his apron over the back of a nearby chair, and undid his belt.

The walls were thick, and afforded some resistance at first, but pressing harder in, the organ soon slicked what it could of his in with a bloody _slurp!_ Immediately he perceived the textures, and thought, somewhere in the back of his mind, where logic still lounged in cold repose, _This the auricle, that the ventricle._

He edged closer when he wanted to slam harder—these things must be handled delicately—, closed his eyes and thought of the front of his thighs rubbing against the drawers beneath the counter, the slight clinking of his belt beating against the countertop, the liquid sucking noise as he eased in and out. He altered his rhythm, slowing one moment, accelerating the next, trying to match all the beats together, thighs, belt, heart, his heart.

At the moment of perfect synchronization, he came.

Immediately following this moment of sublimation, Sakyo become lucid to two points of interest. One, that the blood had stained his semen pink. Two, that the animal's heart, too small to accommodate his penis in entirety, could not further contain his semen, and as it exited his organ, it exited the other organ, not through the slit, as that was currently occupied by himself, but through the aorta and the pulmonaries. For a moment, Sakyo was reminded of the volcano project typical of elementary school, when the lava came out.

Only for a moment, as with the next one a slight jolt, carrying some semblance of pain, reminded him that the heart was still hooked up to the electric current causing it to beat. He unhooked it, preferring not to risk another, stronger shock, especially where his penis was involved.

No harm done, he thought as he began to clean the blood off: the shock didn't seem to have affected its reflexes for the worse. Still excited by the night's novelty, he decided that cleaning the blood off just yet would be a waste of perfectly good lubricant.

Eventually as his high school career tapered to an end and he saw the promises of a new, eclectic career opening up before him, he saw no need for and thus slackened his discretion regarding the fringe benefits of a job he'd ceased to depend on some time past. While the manager never came to see the true nature of his star employee, some of Sakyo's coworkers began to catch glimpses of what burned at his core. The animals he vivisected had more bite than any of them put together, though: accusations never came to face, but rumors whispered in his ear.

They were all wrong, of course, or rather misinformed. Sakyo's fingers had been nipped enough during feedings and medications; he wasn't stupid enough to commit bestiality with anything that might retaliate somewhere more vital. The thought would never cross his mundane colleagues' minds, though, that later in life he'd dabble with creatures far more exotic than their boss could ever import, first ensuring that all offensive teeth and claws had been removed, naturally.

But the most sublime experience would never come from his liaisons with the demons themselves, whether they were the more sentient or the more animal. No, the reptilian Don Juan of the gambling underworld derived the most private pleasure from the most simplistic source of these creatures' struggles: their arrhythmic, asymmetrically beating hearts.

* * *

**1. Nikola Tesla **– 1856-1943. Put simply, a total genius and the epitome of a mad scientist. Google him. In the meantime, Ben Thompson recalls the earthquake incident in his book _Badass: __A Relentless Onslaught of the Toughest Warlords, Vikings, Samurai, Pirates, Gunfighters, and Military Commanders to Ever Live_:

"One time, while he was working on magnetic resonance, he discovered the resonant frequency of the earth and caused an earthquake so powerful that it almost obliterated the building on Fifth Avenue in New York that housed his Frankenstein castle of a laboratory. Stuff was flying off the walls, the drywall was breaking apart, the cops were coming after him, and Tesla had to smash his device with a sledgehammer to keep it from demolishing an entire city block. Later, he boasted that he could have built a device powerful enough to split the earth in two. Nobody dared him to prove it."

Sakyo and his idea for the tunnel, anyone?

By the way, the actual guy on the show, that made me think of Sakyo to begin with: did basically the same thing described in this story, with a cow heart, except he got overly excited and pumped up the voltage way to high. So, death by electric shock to the dick. In retrospect, maybe not a bad way to go.

Happy Halloween! (Samhain, All Saints' Day, Dia de Los Muertos et cetera…)


End file.
